peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverinehunt
Summary After a Deputy is Killed, Grandad Dog oraganizes a Search Party to hunt down the Culprit.Meanwhile, Danny and Suzy continue to experience strange seizures. Transcript (The Episode starts off at a Bonfire where Danny,Freddy,and 2 Girls are) (Danny is watching a Video he recorded on his Phone of Mr. Wolverine inadvertenly Killing Officer Deer) Mr. Wolverine: (on the Video) AND NOW FOR THE BIG FINALE! (shoots his Gun 45 times at the Dome) AND NOW FOR THE RECORD, I"M GONNA MAKE IT 46! (Fires his Gun but this time the Bullet bounces back and doesn't hit the Ground but hits Officer Deer in the Left Shoulder and makes the Crowd gasp in Horror) Officer Deer: Ah! Mrs. Zebra: NO! ( Mrs.Zebra gets on the Ground and tries to give him CPR but realizes it's too late) (The rest of the Video shows Mrs. Zebra kneeling over Officer Deer as he says his last words and then the Video Ends) Danny: Man, that was horrible Freddy: I know, Mr. Deer didn't deserve it! Shelia Sheltie: I can't believe that after it happened, it didn't look like he showed any remorse for it! Abraza Antelope: I know, That only made the Situation Worse! Freddy: I agree with you Shelia and Abraza, But I wonder what will happen to Mr. Wolverine? Shelia: Sgt. Wolverine'll probably get sentenced to a Long Time in Jail or worse. Abraza: I didn't kow he was a Sgt. Shelia: I didn't know it either, until I saw he was wearing a Badge that said "Sgt." Abraza: Oh, I see Danny: I betcha anything he'll get sentenced to 100 years in Federal Prison. (Everyone else nods their heads in Agreement) Freddy: He deserves it. (the scene switches to Peppa and Pedro, who are walking down the street) Peppa: So, Um, Pedro We'll need to ask Mrs. Zebra if she is capable of protecting this Town with so few Officers, alright? Pedro: (nods his head) Yes that is what we will do.This T-Town needs more Protection a-after yesterday. (Peppa nods and they go into the Police Station) Peppa: Mrs.Zebra? Mrs. Zebra: Yes? Peppa:Are you capable of protecting the Town with so few- Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra can you protect the Town with so few Officers? Mrs. Zebra: I mean, I guess I can. Peppa:But the Population is Volatile, We're all demanding Justice for the Death of Officer Deer. Mrs. Zebra: Yeah. Grandad Dog: I suggest we all return to our homes and have faith in the law. (The scene switches to Danny, who is stitting in a Chair outside his house, when Suzy approaches him) Danny: Oh, Hey Suzy Suzy: Hey Danny. Danny: So do you need something? Suzy: I was wondering if I could recharge my phone at your house? Also, I was wondering if I could stay over? My Mom said it was okay. Danny: I guess it's okay.I may have more people over though. Suzy: That's Okay! Danny: Good. (the scene switches to the Outside of the Town Hall where the Townspeople have formed a Large Mob) Townsapeople: JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER! JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER! JUSTICE FOR MR.DEER! Grandad Dog: Would you all just calm Down?! (Grandad Dog has Mr. Wolverine hancuffed and is taking him to Jail) He's Going to Jail! What More do you People Want?! Townsperson Horse: JUSTICE! (Angrily throws a Bottle at Mr.Wolverine, missing him by a inch) Mr. Wolverine: (under his breath) Idiots (Grandad Dog Hurriedly takes Mr. Wolverine into the Police Station and puts him in a Cell) Mrs. Zebra: What's Going On Out There? Grandad Dog: There're Demanding Justice for Mr.Deer Mrs. Zebra: Oh (Grandad Dog goes outside and stops them but a bottle is again, thrown) Grandad Dog:(Angrily) Alright! Stop It! (The Townspeople calm down at this) Grandad Dog: He is in Jail Now Alright.And what I suggest all of you do is go home and pray for Mr. Deer's Soul, alright? (The Townspeople look at each other then nod) Townsperson Cat: Alright! We'll do that! (The Townspeople walk away in different directions and Grandad Dog breathes a Sigh of Relief) Grandad Dog: Guess I better get back to Town Hall (Grandad Dog walks away back to Town Hall) (the scene switches to The Mr. Potato Show on Tv) Mr. Potato: De-Rector, How Come My Show is getting only 10 Views a Day? What is happening to all the Viewers? Director: (Voice Only) Maybe it is because they're all concerned about this Dome Thing. Mr. Potato: Oh.Well, That is Horrible! I will hire Super Tomato to go fly into the Dome and Destroy It! Director: (Voice Only) But What about the Dangers of the- Mr. Potato; Nonsense! SUPER TOMATO! (Super Tomato comes running out) Mr. Potato: Fly Into The Dome and Destroy It! Super Tomato: As You Wish, Mr. Potato! (Super Tomato goes outside) Mr. Potato: I'm sure if anyone is watching this Right Now this will raise the Views and When we go on the Emmy Awards we'll get the Award for Best Tv Show! Super Tomato: (runs backwards and then flies up) Super Tomato: To Infinity......And Beyond! Mr. Potato: YES! Super Tomato: This is gonna be easier than I Thought It was gonna b- (Super Tomato smashes into the Dome and slides down it and is knocked out) Mr. Potato: Rats! De-Rector we need more Stage Props! Director: (Voice Only) Again?! (the scene switches to the Police Station where Mrs. Zebra is working on something) Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) You know, Mrs. Zebra, It was the Dome that caused Officer Deer's Death. Mrs. Zebra: Why would I think that? Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) Because it did! The Dome caused the Bullet to bounce back and it hit Officer Deer! You must believe me! Mrs. Zebra: I still don't think so. Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) And what we'll do is when we get out of this Dome Thing We'll tell his brother that The Dome Killed Him! Mrs. Zebra: No! I will not Tell Him A Lie! Mr. Wolverine: (Voice coming from his Cell) You must believe me! The Dome Killed Officer Deer! Mrs. Zebra: No! Mr. Wolverne: (Voice coming from his Cell) But It Did! And- (Starts making hoarse sounds) Ah! I can't breath! Help Me! Ah! Oh..ahhhhhhh! (low voice) I can't Breath! I can't breath! I-I'm Losing my breath! Help Me! Mrs. Zebra: Oh NO! (Mrs. Zebra rushes to his Cell and unlocks it) I'll help! Is it coming from your lungs!? I need to go get a Oxygen Pressure Tube if it's coming from your lungs! Mr. Wolverine: (has a smirk on his face) That Won't Be Nessacary. Mrs. Zebra: Huh? What? Mr. Wolverine: Hahhahaha. Take This! (Mr. Wolverine punches her in the face and grabs her gun from her pocket but she fights back) Give Me That! Mrs. Zebra: Never! Ahhhhh! (Mr. Wolverine gets the Gun and then gets the Cell Keys and pushes Mrs. Zebra into the Cell) What Are You Doing!? Mr. Wolverine: Takin' Back My Freedom! (He locks the Cell and then runs out of the Police Station) (Mr. Wolverine runs down the street and tries not to be seen and he disappears behind a Buidling) (the scene then switches to Grandad Dog who is at his house and his assistant Edmond is there as well) Grandad Dog: So, Edmond, I noticed you weren't there at the Fire at Mr. Rabbit's House Yesterday.Where were you? (Edmond says nothing) Grandad Dog: You know, It was a Oppurtunity for you to stand up and take up a Leadership Role amongst the Community.Hey, Is that a Bruise on Your Face? Where'd it come from? Edmond: Pedro caused it! Grandad Dog: Oh. (the scene switches to Penny, who is still inside Edmond's Bomb Shelter) Penny: I just want out of here! (hears something coming from the Radio) Wait a Minute! That's The Peppatown Radio Channel! (She goes over to the Radio and listens) Mr. Fox: (On The Radio) Yesterday, a Fire occured at Mr. Rabbit's House.Thankfully no one was Injured.And Luckily The Community Banned Together as a Town and succsesfully Put Out The Fire.So Far, No One is to Blame, At least Not Yet.As the Cause is still Unknown. (Penny hears Edmond coming and she hides the Radio) Edmond: (Opens Door and comes in) Hello.Again.You Know, I think your behavior is being affected by The Dome.Which is what I believe about this 90% of a Bubble thing anyway. Penny: (shrugs nervously) Uh, has Anyone tried to get out of the Dome by Going Out Underneath it? Edmond: You mean the Old Cement Tunnells? Penny: Yes! So c-can I go? Or rather We? Edmond: (Thinks for a Minute) No! (Edmond walks out and closes the Door) Penny: (Irritated) Oh, Come On! (the scene swiches to The Peppatown Hospital where Grampy Rabbit and Grandad Dog are) Grandad Dog:(Angrily) I can't believe you caused such a Spectacle! You nearly got all of us all Killed! Or if not, Killed, You almost Exposed Us! I can't imagine what people were thinking when you were taken out of that house! That Might have raised Suspisons! Grampy Rabbit: Well, How was I supposed to know that my Lighter had enough Power in it to cause a Massive Fire? And besides, At least I got some Cheese! Now I'll have Stories- Grandad Dog: (Angrily) Not Cheese! And besides what kind of lighter was it? Grampy Rabbit: a S.T. Dupont Defi Extreme Torch Lighter.But still how was I supposed to- Grandad Dog: A S.T. DUPONT DEFI EXTREME TORCH LIGHTER!?!?!? YOU IMBECILE! THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST LIGHTERS THERE IS! Grampy Rabbit: But I never knew it to go Big on Small Papers like the one I tried to Burn. Grandad Dog: STILL! IT ALMOST EXPOSED US! NEXT TIME, I TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS, WE'RE BOTH DOING IT, OR I AM! Grampy Rabbit: Alright.Alright.But at least I'll be able to sing a song about it in Church.Along with my Sea Song.And now I will show you what it is. Grandad Dog: WHAT!?!?!?! Grampy Rabbit: ohhhh! I woke up yesterday morning, had a Idea, Set the Fire to the House, and Thought it was Wroooong! The fire,The House,The Fire,The House,The Fire,The House,The Fir-'' Grandad Dog: STOP IT!!!!!!! IDIOT! THAT"S ONE OF THE WORST IDEAS TO EXPOSE US THERE IS! Grampy Rabbit: But I want to tell Stories about The House Fire and- Grandad Dog: NO! YOU CAN"T DO THAT! WE"LL BE EXPOSED! Grampy Rabbit: Uh, Alright.But I still want more Cheese! Grandad Dog: (calms down) Fine! But you must know that we're the only remaining sources of Implicating Evidence, and we need to trust each other.Alright? Grampy Rabbit: Okay. Grandad Dog: But later you must return to the Funeral Home to Deal with Mr. Deer's Body. Grampy Rabbit: Alright.I'll be on my way soon Grandad Dog: Good. (the scene then switches to Pedro, who is looking at the Town Clock) Peppa: Hello Pedro Pedro: Oh, Hello Peppa. Peppa: You know, I was happy when Yemen Yak was here.He was really nice and I will miss him.It's not the same since he's not here. Pedro: (nervously) Oh.I understand. (Peppa spots Mr. Fox) Peppa: Hello Mr. Fox! Mr. Fox: Hello Peppa! (waves) Peppa: Well, Pedro, do you want to go look at the Art down at the Square? Pedro: Oh, Sorry, Cant You go ahead (Pedro runs off) Peppa: Alright (Peppa walks toward the Artwork) (The scene switches to Grandad Dog, who is going into the Police Station) Mrs. Zebra: (Voice coming from the Cell) Help Me! Grandad Dog: Mrs. Zebra?! (Grandad Dog runs back into the Jail and finds Mrs. Zebra locked up) Grandad Dog: What happened?! Where's Sgt. Wolverine!? Mrs. Zebra: (nervously and shamefully) H-He Got Away Grandad Dog: (Angrily) WHAT!?!? HE GOT AWAY?!?! HOW!?!?! Mrs. Zebra: (sadly) He said he had a breathing problem and I came back here to check on him, and he didn't sound good, so I unlocked his cell and then he attacked me and grabbed my gun and took off, and I tried to stop him but he locked me up, a-and i tried s hard to f-fight back but it was no use and...I'm s-sory and I'll h-help get h-him back i--if y-you w-want me too and- Grandad Dog: (Angrily) HOW COULD YOU BE SO THOUGHTLESS AND CARELESS!?!?!? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! (He Angrily Unlocks her cell) Mrs. Zebra: (Sadly) Sorry. Grandad Dog: (camly) Alright! I'm Gonna Go Organize a Search Party to Find Him and- Mrs. Zebra: (Sees that Mr. Wolverine escaped with a Rifle and Gasps) I'm Gonna Go Find Him Myself and Prove Myself Useful! I'm the one who took the mistake of letting him go and I'm the one who's gonna Stop HIm! (Mrs. Zebra grabs a Pistol from one of the holsters on the Wall and heads for the Door) Grandad Dog: Wait! Remember, He's Armed! Be Careful! Mrs. Zebra: I will! (Runs out the Door) (the scene switches to the Diner) Mrs. Cow: So, Candy, Have you heard from Suzy? Candy: Not Yet, But I do fear that Suzy has had another Seizure and is Injured Somewhere. Mrs. Cow: I hope she's alright wherever she is. Candy: Yeah.(Candy sees Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra) Candy: Have you guys seen Suzy? Mr. Zebra: Fraid Not.But Uh, Zoe said Yesterday She'd like to see her again. Grandpa Pig: Nope.I haven't seen her either.But I'll keep a Lookout. Mr. Zebra: I still can't believe the Army has done nothing to help us.Better they figure out how to get us more bacon. Grandpa Pig: True (Eats a Piece of French Bread) Mmmmmm.Delicious! Candy: Alright.Thanks Anyway! (The 2 nod their heads) Mrs. Cow: So, Candy would you like to come with me to look at the New Clock? Candy: Sure! (Mrs. Cow and Candy go to look at the Clock) (Grandad Dog enters the Diner) Grandad Dog: Hello Fellas. Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Hello Grandad Dog! Grandad Dog: I would like to enlist your help in finding Sgt. Wolverine, He escaped from Jail. Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Sure! Mr. Zebra: I have no delieveries to make to-day! (the scene switches to Mr. Fox's Shop, where Peppa is helping him with something over the Radio) Peppa: Alright F-Fellow Citizens! I am Peppa Pig! Me and Mr. Fox would like to broadcast a Update about the Big D-Dome Thing. Mr. Fox: Yes.The Dome has been recently viewed by me and apperantly nothing has changed.Except the Fact that it is still there.Also, My Shop is Open 24 Hours a Day! Feel Free to Come By Anytime! We've Got Everything! Peppa: Goodbye! (They finish and then Peppa spots Edmond running down the Street) Peppa: Goodbye Mr. Fox! Mr. Fox: Goodbye Peppa! (Peppa runs down the street and catches up to Peppa) Peppa: Edmond, Why are you running? and What From? Edmond: Uh, I Gotta Go, They do Say That Running keeps 90% of the Body Active.Goodbye! (Edmond continues running away) Peppa: There's something funny going on with him.I'm gonna follow him! (the scene then switches to The DIner) Pedro: Ah! Thank Goodness! Mrs. Cow's Diner! (The Diner has several People in it) (Pedro sits when suddenly he sees Grandad Dog come in, Followed by Mr. Zebra and Grandpa Pig) Grandad Dog: I Knew It'd Get Crowded Around Lunch Time! Wasn't I right boys? Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra: Yes! Grandad Dog: Alright Listen Up! (Everyone turns and looks at Grandad Dog) Sgt. Wolverine has escaped custody and I am Orgainizing a Search Party to Go Out and Find Him.Any Volunteers? (A Gray Goat and a Yellow Cheetah raise their hands) Grandad Dog: Alright.Anyone else? (Everyone else looks scared) Townsperson Horse: Ya See, The Thing is We'd all go, And as much as We hate Sgt. Wolverine, We're too scared of him to go.Am I right Everyone? (Everyone else in the DIner nods their Heads) Grandad Dog: Cowards! There's Gotta At least Be Someone Else who will help and- Pedro: (raises his hand nervously) I'll Go! Grandad Dog: You? Young Pedro? You Want To Help? Pedro: (nervously) Yes! I would like to give Mr. Wolverine apiece of my mind! Grandad Dog: (laughs) I like your enthusiasm.Come On and Join Us! (Pedro Gets Up and Goes Over To Them) Grandad Dog: Alright, Fellas, Let's Move Out! (Grandad Dog,Grandpa Pig,Mr.Zebra,The Unnamed Gray Goat and Cheetah,and Pedro all set out to find Mr. Wolverine) (The scene switches to Edmond, who has found the Tunnels but is unaware Peppa is following him) Edmond: What a Dark Place! At least I am Not a Nocturnal Bat! Peppa: (Silently laughs) (The scene then switches to Danny's House) Danny: So, Uh, Suzy would you like some Lemonade? Suzy: Sure (Danny gets up and pours some Lemonade and gives it to Suzy) Suzy: (Drinks It) That's Good. Danny: (smiles proudly) (Suddenly a Knock is heard at the Door) Danny: Come In! (Freddy Comes in with Shelia Sheltie and Abraza Antelope) Freddy: Danny: We Were Wondering If We could use the Generator? Danny: Sure! (Freddy operates at while the Girls sit in 2 Chairs) Freddy: I hope you don't mind, Danny, I invited some other people over for a Party. Danny: Sounds Fantastic Freddy: Wow.This is Gonna Be Some Party! Danny: Yeah! (Cheers) (the scene switches to Grandad Dog and his Search Party who are in the Woods hunting for Mr. Wolverine) Grandad Dog: Sgt. Wolverine, Come Out, Come Out Wherever you Are! Gray Goat: Shhh! Be vewy vewy quiet! We're Hunting For Wargent Woolverine! (laughs) Grandad Dog: Shhhhhh! Be Quiet! Or He'll Run Away If he Hears Us! (the Search Party continues to search when all of a sudden they are attacked) Mr. Wolverine: Gotcha Now! Idiots! Grandad Dog: FIRE!!!!!! (The Search Party pull out their Guns and Fire but Mr. Wolverine hides behind a Bush and avoids getting shot) (Then Mr. Wolverine silently puts his Gun through the Bush when know one is looking and shoots Mr. Zebra in the Leg) Mr. Zebra: AHHHHHHHH! (Mr. Zebra falls to the Ground Injured) Grandpa Pig: Ah! (Grandpa Pig gets down and examines his Wound) I better get him back to Town) Grandad Dog: Yeah I think you need too.That Wound looks back Gray Goat and Cheetah: We'll Help You Too! Grandad Dog: What!? Your Abaonding us Too!?!? Gray Goat: Yeah I'm Scared! Cheetah: And so am I! (Mr. Wolverine appears from the Bush) Mr. Wolverine: And You Have a Right To Be! And Ya'll best stay away from me unless you want to end up like your friend there! And Next Time It's Not Gonna Be a Leg I Shoot! (Mr. Wolverine runs off into the Woods) Grandpa Pig: Alright Let's Go Guys! (Grandpa Pig,The Gray Goat, and The Cheetah carry Mr. Zebra back to Town) Mr. Zebra: (As They Carry Him Away) Wo is Me! Grandad Dog: Alright.It looks like it's just you and me Pedro! Let's Go! Pedro: (Nervously) Alright S-Sir (The two head off in the Direction that Mr. Wolverine went) (the scene switches to Peppa and Edmond in the Tunnels) Edmond: (See's a Small Hole) Finally! I'm out of this thing for good and- (He sees that it it Just Another Tunnel and that the Dome goes Deeper) Edmond: Nooooooooo! (Edmond accidently drops his Flashlight) (Edmond is about to pick it up when Peppa stops him) Peppa: Don't Pick It Up! Edmond: Why? Uh-oh (The Flashlight explodes) Edmond Oh....AGHAHAHAHA! (Edmond angrily punches the Dome several TImes before stopping to breath) Edmond: Uh-Oh.I just realized something! Peppa: What is It? Edmond: No Light! And the Dome has cut through most of these Tunnels! Peppa: Don't Worry.I have a Torch. Edmond: That's a Relief. (the scene swiches to Danny's House, where they are having a House Party) Danny: Woah here''s that one Part! The Funny Part! (They are watching ''The Simpsons Movie) Homer: (On the Movie) Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! (Everyone laughs) Danny: That Homer Guy sure knows how to crack People Up! That's For Sure! Freddy: That's all I'm say'in! Homer: (On the Movie) Rest! Rest! Run! Run! Okay! I know that we've all had a Rough Day but I'm sure we can put that all behind us and-(gets bitten by a Dog) AGH! Not My Whipping Arm! Danny and Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Danny: Man, This Is a Great Movie! It sure shows our Situation! Freddy: I agree with you on that! Simon: What's so Funny About This? It's Stupid! I'd rather be watching American Dad! (goes to the Pantry and eats a cookie) Freddy: You know, Danny, I wouldn't mention the seizure to Suzy. Danny: Alright I want. (The scene switches back to Edmond and Peppa) Peppa: You know Edmond, I once wrote a Book and Mummy Pig submitted it to a Book Compettion but it was Denied. Edmond: Oh.Sorry about that. Peppa: Thanks. (The scene switches back to Danny's House Party) Henry Horse: (prepares to plug his phone up to the Generatorbut is stopped by Simon Squirrel) Hey! What are you doing?! Simon: You must pay 10$ to plug your phone up to this Generator! This is a Big Kids Generator! Not a Little Kids Generator! Henry Horse: Fine! (he angrily hands him a 10$ bill and walks away) (Simon continues to do this to other people and Danny finally has had enough) Danny: Alright! It's Time to Stop Sim- Suzy: (Steps in Front of Simon angrily) You need to leave! SImon: I don't think so! I'm not gonna admit defeat just like that bad guy in the movie is about to do right now! Russ Cargill: (On the Movie) We'll always leave them laughing, Goodbye Sir! (He aims his shotgun and prepares to shoot but is hit with a Boulder from behind by a Baby) Simon: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE SHOULD HAVE WON! BUT I'M GONNA WIN ALRIGHT! (He angrily grabs Suzy"s Hand) Danny: Stop It! You need to leave! Right Now! SImon: FINE! BUT REMEMBER THIS! AMERICAN DAD ''IS BETTER! (Simon angrily leaves in a Fit of Rage) Danny: Goodthing He's Gone! Now let's (sees that the Generator is Overloaded) Let's GO! (Everyone quickly evacuates the house and leaves) (the scene switches back to Edmond and Pedro) Edmond: I blame the appearance of the Dome on Pedro! He attacked me for no Reason! Just Look! (he shows Peppa his Bruises) He's a Pyschopath! Peppa: Well, I think he's still nice.Wait look the Exit! Edmond: What a Relief! (the 2 exit the Tunnel and leave) (the scene switches back to Grandad Dog and Pedro, who are still looking) Grandad Dog: Where in the World is He!?!?! He couldn't have- (He is cut off when all of a sudden Mr. Wolverine emerages from a Bush) Mr. Wolverine: I suggest you drop the Gun Grandad Dog! Or Else I will Shoot! Grandad Dog: FIne! (Grandad Dog drops his Gun) Mr. Wolverine: I suggest you drop yours too, Boy! Pedro: (who is holding a toy gun) Uhh...It doesn't even fire t-that far! Mr. Wolverine: Still! I suggest you drop it or I will Fire! Pedro: N-Nope Will not D-Drop! Mr. Wolverine: FIne! If that's the way You want it! Well, at least you'll be laughing when I Fire! Pedro: (Stands his Guard) Mr. Wolverine: Goodbye Pony Boy! Oh, and just to let you know, I didn't learn this In Harvard Law School! But Mr. Dog Over there will go before you! Both of You Refused to Give Up So Now It Is The END OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Or should i say BOTH OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (He prepares to pull the Trigger on Grandad Dog but he is shot dead from behind by Mrs. Zebra) Mrs. Zebra: (breaths heavily) He's Gone.For Good! And Justice for Officer Deer has been served! Grandad Dog: M-Mrs. Zebra You saved M-Me Pedro: (nervously) A-And you saved m-me! Mrs. Zebra: It's all in a Days Work! Grandad Dog: Alright, Let's Get Back to Town. (They get back to Town later and Grandad Dog is pleased) Grandad Dog: Well Mrs. Zebra, I must say, I was wrong before about your capabilities.So I, Grandad Dog, appoint you the new sheriff of Peppatown! Mrs. Zebra: Wow! Thank You, Grandad Dog! Grandad Dog: You are Welcome.We'll just need to get you some Deputies. Mrs. Zebra: That sounds great Grandad Dog! (the scene switches to back to Danny's House) Danny: Thank you for helping me fix the Generator, Suzy Suzy: Your Welcome Danny.It's the least I could do after that Awful Simon ruined the party Danny: Yeah.I know he's such a Jerk. Suzy: Yeah.Oh and also thanks for standing up for me! Danny: You're Welcome. (Someone knocks on the Door) Danny: Come In! (Candy Cat comes in) Candy: Oh there you are, Suzy, I was woried about you. Suzy: I was fine, I just came to this party.(Suzy touches Danny) (They both fall on the floor) Suzy and Danny: Green Starts are falling, Green Stars are falling in Lines! Candy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! (the scene switches to Edmond, who has gone back into the Bomb Shelter) Edmond: I have News.The Tunnels were a lost cause! Penny: Oh sorry about that Edmond: Well at least I tried! Penny: I'll see if I can fix the wounds on your hands. Edmond: Thanks! (the scene then switches to the Funeral Home) Grandad Dog: Grampy Rabbit! Grampy Rabbit Yes? Oh No! Not Another One! Grandad Dog: Yes.It's Another One! Grampy Rabbit: Alright! Let's see e'm (Grandad Dog pushes the casket with Mr. Wolverine in it to Grampy Rabbit, who looks at it) Grampy Rabbit: I'll check the pockets. (Grampy Rabbit feels around and feels nothing, except for a old toothpick whch he takes out and puts it into a can) Grandad Dog: So.How is he? Grampy Rabbit: He's Clean. Grandad Dog: Really? Grampy Rabbit: Yep Grandad Dog: That's Good.I best be on.Bye! Grampy Rabbit: Bye! And Don't Forget Tomorrow! Remember CHEESE! Grandad Dog: Yes! I know (Angrily leaves) (The scene then switches to Peppa, who is talking to Pedro) Peppa: So Pedro, Do you have any connections to Peppatown at all? Pedro: Well, Uh, None, Except that I live here Peppa: Oh, Okay (Pedro leaves) (After Pedro leaves, Peppa looks into a Bag that Pedro left behind, and finds a Address in it) Peppa: 3121 Aberdeen St. Hmmmmm? (Episode Ends) Characters Pedro Pony Peppa Mrs. Zebra Penny Dog Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Mr. Fox Candy Cat Grandad Dog Suzy Sheep Mrs. Cow Grampy Rabbit Grandpa Pig Freddy Fox Mr. Wolverine Shelia Sheltie Abraza Antelope Mr. Zebra Mr. Potato Super Tomato Director (Voice-Only) Thomas the Lizard (Seen in a Container in Danny's House) Zoe Zebra (mentioned) Simon Squirrel Henry Horse Unnamed Kids Mr. Rabbit (mentioned twice) Officer Deer (seen in Danny's Video and mentioned) Homer Simpson (seen in Movie) Bart Simpson (seen in Movie) Russ Cargill (seen in Movie) Sled Dogs (seen in Movie) Unnamed Peppatown Citizens Unnamed Gray Goat Unnamed Cheetah Unnamed Horse Unnamed Cat Officer Deer's Brother (Mentioned) Mummy Pig (mentioned) Unnamed Brown Horse Yemen Yak (mentioned) Trivia *References: #Danny and his Friends are seen watching ''The Simpsons Movie #Simon Squirrel says that he thinks American Dad '' is way better than the ''Simpsons #Freddy Fox says Brother Bear's Quote from the Berenstien Bears and Too Much Birthday #Super Tomato says Buzz Lightyear's Cathphrase, when he is flying toward the Dome. #The Gray Goat Says Elmer Fudd's Catchphrase which is "Be vewy vewy quiet.I'm hunting for Wabbits!" #The Address that Peppa looks at at the End of the Episode is The King Of Queens ''Address. #Mr. Potato says that He Would like for his show to get nominated on The Emmy's for Best Tv Show. #When Grandad Dog calls Grampy Rabbit a Imbecile it sounds exactly like what The Grand Duke of Owls said in ''Rock-A-Doodle. #Super Tomato is a parody of Super Man #When Mr. Wolverine has his gun aimed at Pedro he says "Goodbye, Pony Boy!" this may be a Reference to The Outsiders. *Toward the Climax of the Episode, when Mr. Wolverine is holding Grandad Dog and Pedro at Gunpont, he says something similar to what Russ Cargill said in The Simpsons Movie. *Daddy Pig,Mummy Pig,and Geroge, do not appear in this episode.So appreantly They must have been working and Geroge was being babysat.However Mummy Pig is mentioned once by Peppa. *It is revealed that Officer Deer has a Brother who is stuck outside of the Dome. *Suzy Sheep has a Bigger Role in this Episode than she did in the Previous one. *This is the First Time Grandpa Pig and Mr. Zebra appear. *Zoe Zebra is mentioned once but she is not seen. *This is the Second Appearance of Mr. Potato in this series. *Characters who pass in this Episode: #Mr. Wolverine *Mr. Potato is revealed to have a Co-Star on his Show named Super Tomato. *Mrs. Cat is not seen in this episode,nor is she seen working at The Radio Station,This could mean that she might have been working at Daddy Pig's Office and had not finished her shift yet.Or that she had a break off from both jobs. *This is the first appearance of Shelia Sheltie and Abraza Antelope. *This is also the First Time Simon Squirrel is seen. *Henry Horse also makes his first appearance in this Episode. *Yemen Yak is again, mentioned, in this Episode but he is still not seen. Category:Under the Peppa episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes